gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn
The RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (aka Banshee Norn) is an upgraded variant of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee that appears in the OVA version of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Banshee Norn is an upgraded version of the Banshee with improved performance, assigned to Londo Bell pilot Riddhe Marcenas. The unit itself remains unchanged from the upgrades, with only the Armed Armors BS and VN replaced by two new equipment, the Armed Armor DE and Armed Armor XC. The Banshee Norn's primary ranged weapon is the Beam Magnum but with a new attachment, the Revolving Launcher. In Destroy Mode, the Armed Armor XC opens and rotates up, giving the Banshee Norn a lion-like look. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suits' armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-pac. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5 E-pacs, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Banshee Norn can carry spare magazines on its rear skirt armor. :;*Revolving Launcher ::A new attachment added to Banshee Norn's Beam Magnum in a manner reminiscent of the RX-78-2 Gundam's Super Napalm. Each barrel of the launcher houses a different weapon. A spare launcher can be stored on the rear skirt. ::;*Beam Jutte :::Stored in the Revolving Launcher, it is a short beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber, or when the Banshee Norn is in a tight situation when it lost its Beam Sabers. Reminiscent of the beam jutte function of the beam rifles used by RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" etc. ::;*BOP Missile :::A set of four small missiles fired from the Revolving Launcher. ::;*MGaAP :::Armor-piercing shells that release a blinding flash upon explosion. A set of four shells are fired from the Revolving Launcher and together they can destroy a mobile suit's shield. ::;*Micro Hide Bomb :::Numerous small bombs stored in a bomb case fired from the Revolving Launcher. The case breaks apart soon after launch, releasing the bombs that will float towards the targets and explode upon impact. ;*Beam Saber :The Banshee Norn is equipped with four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the Armed Armor XC. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the Banshee then has access to the two other beam sabers in the Armed Armor XC, allowing it access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. ;*Armed Armor DE :The Armed Armor DE ('D'efense-'E'''xtension)"''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles part 2" page 101 is the normal I-Field-equipped shield used by the Banshee with additional parts containing more psycoframe, six thrusters (four on top and two at the bottom) and a mega cannon. The mega cannon provides the Banshee Norn with another ranged weaponry, while the thrusters grant the suit speed comparable to a Base Jabber when the Armed Armor DE is mounted on the Armed Armor XC. It can also be used as a makeshift melee weapon with significant reach. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System ;*Armed Armor XC :The Armed Armor XC ('X'eno-'C'''onnect) is an add-on backpack unit that improves the affinity between pilot and machine, allowing a non-Newtype pilot to activate the NT-D system. It also enhances overall generator output. The Banshee Norn's backpack beam sabers are stored in the Armed Armor XC. History ''Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn's history can be found on Riddhe Marcenas's page. Picture Gallery RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Front and Back DE.jpg|Front and Back (Armed Armor DE mounted on back} RX-0 Banshee.jpg RX-0(N) Poster Image.jpg Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn by Hajime Katoki.jpg|Illustration by Hajime Katoki asdwf.jpg|Unicorn Mode (Episode 6 trailer) 634058-gundam_unicorn___06___large_77.jpg|Unicorn Mode's face close up C Users Douglas Pictures - VLC-00095.jpg|Firing Beam Magnum tumblr_npvbqbyPaW1rsatdlo1_500.gif|Changing to Destroy Mode Capture (2).PNG|Destroy Mode (Episode 7 trailer 2) tumblr_n87rq57KgQ1rpfx57o1_500.gif|Defending with Armed Armor DE's I-Field tumblr_n6nfcx3pEZ1s079ezo6_400.gif|Firing the Beam Magnum (2) armor DE.jpg|Armed Armor DE gets trashed ZSfjf3w.png|Both Unicorns takes aim together (1) Unicorns.JPG|Both Unicorns take aim together (2) bansheenorn01.jpg|Destroy Mode's face close up bansheenorn02.jpg|Destroy Mode's face close up (2) banshee-close.jpg|Destroy Mode's face close up (3) Armed Armour XC Destroyed.png|Armed Armor XC destroyed Unicorn3-zeong.jpg|With Unicorn and Phenex Vs. Neo Zeong (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World) banshee norn.jpg|In Gundam Perfect File Prismatic mobile2.jpg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Gundam 02 Banshee Norn.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Banshee Destroy Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 101.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 102.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla & Action Figures Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode (2013): box art HG Unicorn Banshee Destroy Mode Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode (2014): box art hguc_banshee_2_ti-01.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode Titanium Finish Ver.) (C3 in Hong Kong 2013 exclusive; 2013): box art max1920x1920_d1d7252e9c2bf733_bansheenornbox.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode Green Frame Ver.) (Chara Hobby 2014 exclusive; 2014): box art 20140411203605819.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode NT-D Clear Ver.) (Limited Japanese threatre exclusive; 2014): box art RG-UnicornGundam02BansheeNorn.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (2018): box art RG-UnicornGundam02BansheeNorn-FirstPress.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (First Press Limited Edition) (2018): box art RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Final Battle Ver.).jpg|RG 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Battle Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) -Lighting Model-.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) Model (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art special_banshee_norn_hk_02.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (P-Bandai Exclusive) p-babdai_babshee_norn-01.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art MG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Final Battle.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Final Battle Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art PGUnicornGundamBansheeNorn.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (2015): box art PG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn -Final Battle Ver.-.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Battle Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art gkgundamkit-SD-BB-391-Unicorn-Gundam-Banshee-Norn-c2ce24db-c943-41a5-8c10-03e4d17ce345.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi BB-391 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (2014): box art 07_products04_zoom01.jpg|Robot Damashii (SIDE MS) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) (Final Battle ver.) (Front) 3142.jpg|Robot Damashii (SIDE MS) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) (Final Battle ver.) (Action Pose) Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The "Norn" is an extinct North Germanic language. Norn also refers to any one of a number of female beings in Norse mythology who rule over the fates of gods and men, similar to the Moirai of Greek mythology. *The Banshee is based on The Lion from The Lady and the Unicorn. *In episode 23 of Gundam Build Fighters a HG 1/144 model of the Banshee Norn is seen as part of the festival tournament prize. *Banshee Norn appears as a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. Unlike the original version, the Norn is in permanent Destroy Mode. *The Banshee Norn is the closest Banshee form in the anime to the Banshee seen in the novel, which has the same armament as the Unicorn Gundam. References RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N Unicorn Mode RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn NT-D.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N Destroy Mode GundamUCep6 - BansheeNornHG.jpg|Gundam UC Ep. 6 - Banshee Norn Mode 10214076k.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode - Instruction manual page External links *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on MAHQ ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ Category:Unicorn Gundam